smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (league only)
This list is very much a work in progress, and there might be some errors as we work out the kinks. This list only includes games played in the Victorian State League, National Soccer League, Victorian Premier League, and National Premier Leagues Victoria. See also * All time matches (all competitions) * Players with no league appearances 400-450 430 *Paul Trimboli (1988-2004) 351-400 301-350 games 338 *Steve Blair (1980-1993) 201-251 games 229 *Mehmet Durakovic (1989-1995, 2000-2004) 151-200 games 199 *Paul Wade (1987-1995) 175 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) *Bradley Norton (2012-) 126-150 games 137 *Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 136 * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 126 *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 101-125 games 122 *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 114 *Nick Orlic (1995-2000) 112 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-) 76-100 games 94 *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 93 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 87 *Michael Eagar (2014-2017) 84 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018) 77 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 61-75 games 73 *Francis Awaritefe (1992-1995) 70 *Scott MacNicol (2005-2006, 2008) *Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) 69 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 62 * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) * Andy Vlahos (2000-2001, 2012-2013) 51-60 games 59 *Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) 56 *Vince Bannon (1980-1981) 55 *Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) 54 *Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-) 51 *Stuart Baxter (1978-1979) *Vince Lia (2001-2004) 41-50 games 49 * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 47 *Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) 43 *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) 42 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) * Nick Tolios (2000-2004) 41 * George Tzirtis (2005-2006) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 31-40 games 40 *Manny Anezakis (1985-1989) *Nick Curtis (2005-2009) 38 *Joseph Youssef (2009-2010) 37 *Eugene Galekovic (2001-2004) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) 34 * Luke Pavlou (2017-2018]] * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 33 *Con Anthopoulos (1994-1997) *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 31 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Tom Matthews (2011-2013) 21-30 games 30 * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) * James Stefanou (2005-2006, 2010) 29 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Chris Irwin (2015-2016) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 25 *Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) *Vas Kalogeracos (2000-2001) 24 *Oliver Minatel (2018) *James Musa (2014) 22 * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) * Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) * Peter Zois (2010) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 20 * Danny Allsopp (1995-1997) * Jesse Daley (2017) * Evan Karavitis (2005-2006) * Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) * Glen Trifiro (2012) 19 * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) * Marcus Stergiopoulos (2003-2004) * David Stirton (2015) * Simon Storey (2003-2004) 18 * Jake Barker-Daish (2015) * Gerry Bennett (1982) * Kevin Nelson (2006) 17 * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) 16 *Joe Bacak (2001-2002) *Robbie Wynne (2007-2008) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Giancarlo Lucchetta (1994-1995) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Jason Trifiro (2012) 14 * Richard Alagich (1999-2001) * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) 13 *Levent Osman (2003-2004) *Stefan Zinni (2017) 12 * George Howard (2018-) * Liam McCormick (2017) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 11 * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) * Shaun Timmins (2014) 6-10 games 10 * Clayton Bell (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Carl Piergianni (2017) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) 9 * Andrew Mullett (2014) * Jonas Salley (2006) * Steven Weir (2011) 8 * Hamid Basma (2010) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Nick Sabljak (2001-2002) * Stefaan Sardelic (2008-2011) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Ndumba Makeche (2018) * Steve Manceski (2001-2002) * Chris Maynard (2013-2014) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Chris Andriotis (1986) * Andy Bevin (2015) * Dennis Boland (1979) * Max Lohy (2003) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) 5 games or fewer 5 * Aleksandar Duric (1995-1996) * Ibraim Ibraimi (2002-2004) * Marco Santilli (2001-2002) * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) * Michael Theoklitos (2003-2004) * Sasa Vranesevic (2010) 4 * Manyluak Aguek (2018-) * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Slaven Vranesevic (2014) * Baggio Yousif (2012-2013) 3 * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Dion Kirk (2014) * Malcolm Macdonald (1977) * Cody Martindale (2015-2016) * Jonathan Munoz (2013) * Will Orford (2018-) 2 * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Jean-Charles Dubois (2011) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Malcolm Manley (1977) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018-) * Nick Morton (2015) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 1 * Con Argyriou (1989) * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Lajos Hun (2013) * Billy Jones (2007) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * James Riccobene (2011) * John Samaras (1988) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Appearance records Category:Player records